dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Bevins
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |family = Rachel Robinson (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Voice Director ADR Script Writer |areas_active = Dallas Los Angeles |active = 2001-present |status = Active }}Christopher Bevins (born October 31, 1973) is an American voice actor and ADR director formerly affiliated with FUNimation Entertainment. He's best known for providing the voices of Narsus in The Heroic Legend of Arslan, Yasuhiro Hagakure in Danganronpa: The Animation, Mercutio in Romeo x Juliet, Life Cool in Yurikuma Arashi, Japan in Hetalia: Axis Powers, and Shishiwakamaru in Yu Yu Hakusho. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Pagos (eps. 56-57), Turbo Norimaki (ep. 57), Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Bee, Oni Guide (eps. 6-7), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Shishi Wakamaru, Additional Voices *''B't X'' (1996) - Hokuto (Redub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Naturon Shenron, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Ort (FUNimation Dub) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Kenji (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Laffitte, Nola (eps. 184-on), ChouChou, Jose, Lasso, Cleric (eps. 187-188), Kashigami (ep. 187), Jaya (ep. 188), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fruits Basket'' (2001) - Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Nose Ring (ep. 19) *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Gosaku, Additional Voices *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Akimoto (ep. 2) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Researcher A (eps. 15-16), Additional Voices *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Ran Yurigaoka *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Co-Pilot (ep. 1) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Announcer (eps. 27-29), Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Akita Komatsuzawa (ep. 14) *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Kubisaku Nagai *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Kubisaku Nagai *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Father (ep. 8), Humanoid Soldier (ep. 19), Frieza's Soldier (ep. 20), Napple (ep. 21), Namekian Villager (ep. 51), Fisshi (ep. 55), Yardrat (ep. 57), Hover Skater (ep. 59), Lucky Foods Drivers (ep. 66), Battle Ball Player (ep. 70), White Collar Worker (ep. 73), Country Man (ep. 83), ZTV Reporter (ep. 85), Namekian (ep. 87), Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Lahar *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Young Führer King Bradley, Ridel LeCoulte *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Hugo Housman *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Fastener, Additional Voices *''Princess Jellyfish'' (2010) - Yoshio Hanamori *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Shiraishi (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Wyne (ep. 6) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Penne *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Bandit #1 (ep. 6), Lauda (ep. 33), Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Bee, Idasa's Crony (ep. 106), Additional Voices *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Takamura *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Dr. Paparoni, Agnilasa, Chef (ep. 1), Bee (ep. 15), Citizen (ep. 15) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Narsus *''Drifters'' (2016) - Grigori Rasputin *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance'' (2016) - Narsus *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable'' (2016) - Tonio Trussardi, Kira's Male Work Colleague (ep. 21) *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Hanta Sero *''Saga of Tanya the Evil'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Pipimi (ep. 10b) *''The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. Reawakened'' (2019) - Takumi Iguchi, Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - William Kemp Anime Films *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) - Bujin (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' (1995) - Dictator, Attendant 3, Dispatcher, Zombie 1 *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of The Century'' (1999) - Ray Segue *''Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes'' (2018) - Hanta Sero Voice Director *Back Street Girls: Gokudols *Burst Angel *Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of The Century *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. Reawakened *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy *Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly *Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone *Drifters *The Heroic Legend of Arslan *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance *One Piece (eps. 156-161, 184-187)﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ *Ping Pong: The Animation *Princess Jellyfish *The Sacred Blacksmith *Samurai 7 *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement *Speed Grapher Writer *Back Street Girls: Gokudols *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. Reawakened *Princess Jellyfish *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement External Links *Christopher Bevins at the Internet Movie Database *Christopher Bevins at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Sound Cadence Studios Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles